Nessa's Outburst
by BeautifullyTragicElphaba
Summary: Nessa finally finds out why Boq keeps rejecting her, and she couldn't be angrier. What happens when she gets this mad? Read and find out. Rated for some harsh language As in; rated for Nessa's use of some choice words .


**A/N: I know Nessa may seem a bit OOC, but hey, she can't be sweet and innocent all the time, can she? She can be mean when she wants to, as I think we've seen. Also, Boq and Avaric may seem a bit strange as well, but they're just so fun to mess with, don't you think? I think they're fun to torture. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. Well, except for in that dream I had once where I owned Wicked.... *sigh* Too bad I don't own it in real life. This would've been in the book, just because Boq and Avaric are so fun to torture.**

* * *

Elphaba was sitting on her bed, reading, as usual. It was her absolute favorite way to pass a lazy Friday afternoon like this. She was just getting to a good part in her book when she was interrupted by someone loudly banging on the door.

"Elphie!" the person yelled from the other side of the door. "It's me, Nessa! Let me in!"

Elphaba sighed and closed her book, getting up to let her sister in, wondering what the emergency was this time. Nessarose nearly ran Elphie over as she wheeled herself hurriedly into the room. Nessa looked absolutely furious, and even Elphaba was a little frightened by the look on her face.

"Nessa, what happened? You look like you're about to kill someone."

"I am!" Nessa screamed, causing Elphie to cringe and cover her ears as her sister continued with her tirade. "You know how Boq always rejects me?! Well I just saw him, and he was MAKING OUT WITH AVARIC!!!"

Elphaba's face was blank with shock for a moment, and then she burst out laughing. Even though she was still fuming, Nessa was startled at her sister's outburst. Even she never expected to see the green girl laughing so hard that she collapsed on the ground, clutching at her sides.

Nessa crossed her arms over her chest with an angry huff and waited for her sister to calm down. Finally Elphaba's laughing subsided some, and she attempted to catch her breath and regain some composure.

"Are you quite finished?" Nessa snapped at her sister. Elphaba nodded, still trying to stop laughing and catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, but… Boq… and Avaric… for the love of Oz, that is the funniest thing I ever heard!" With that, she had to hold back yet another fit of laughter.

Nessa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, it's funny for you, but I'm pissed as hell! Boq constantly rejects me, and obviously now I know why! I'M FURIOUS!"

Elphaba smiled, as if she was about to laugh again, but instead she hugged her sister. "It's ok, Nessa. Boq was a jackass anyway."

*~*

The next day Galinda, who had run into a rather pleasant nice streak, suggested they all go out for a picnic.

Elphaba had hoped that getting her out to do something would make Nessa forget her anger at Boq. Unfortunately, Nessarose was as mad as ever. She was still fuming, and Galinda kept trying to inch away from her unnoticed, having known her long enough to know how bad her temper could be.

Elphie kept trying to cheer her sister up and get her mind off of Boq, but Nessa snapped at her every time and soon she gave up, so Nessa just sat fuming the entire time.

It was a nice Saturday, and most of the students at Shiz were outside enjoying the weather. Elphaba kept glancing around nervously, hoping that neither Boq nor Avaric would show up. She was planning to see if she could give them some warning, should they show up, before Nessa could spot them. Unfortunately, she didn't have the chance to warn them.

She saw Crope and Tibbett first, as they came walking around a corner, talking and laughing loudly as usual. Nessa looked up when she heard them, just in time to see Boq and Avaric round the corner behind them. Elphaba tried to prepare herself for Nessa's outburst, but nothing could've even begun to prepare her for what she heard.

Nessa got a wicked glint in her eye, and the phrase "if looks could kill" flashed through Elphie's mind. As soon as Boq, who still hadn't noticed the immediate danger, walked within easy earshot, Nessarose snapped.

"Boq! I swear I'm going to fucking kill you! So you won't go out with me, but you'll swap spit with that bastard Avaric?!?!"

Avaric and Boq both stopped dead in their tracks and went visibly pale. Not only was sweet and innocent Nessarose screaming and cursing at them, but she had also just outed them in front of over half the students at Shiz.

Avaric regained his senses and ran off before Nessa really got started. In an action that startled everyone around, she began screaming at him even louder, and let out a string of oaths so bad that most people around had never heard most of the words, let alone thought that Nessa had or would actually use them.

Most people turned to Elphaba at this point and glared at her accusingly, but she just looked at them and said, "Ok, I know what you're thinking, but I haven't even heard most of these words before. This is all her, I have absolutely nothing to do with this!"

No one could deny that even the green girl looked completely shocked at her sister's outburst. Boq appeared to be the most shocked of all. He couldn't do anything but stand there with a fearful expression as Nessarose finished yelling.

She wheeled herself angrily away in the direction of her room. Boq nearly sprinted in his effort to get away, and later several people swore that they saw the poor munchkin trying not to cry as he ran past them.

As Elphaba and Galinda walked back to their room, the muttering bean as all the students standing around slowly roused themselves from their shocked silence. There was no doubt in Elphaba's mind that by the next day, news of Nessa's outburst would have reached even the lucky few that hadn't been within earshot. This was probably one of the most surprising things that had ever happened at Shiz, sweet and innocent little Nessarose single-handedly outing two guys to over half the students at Shiz, and then cursing up a blue streak at one of them.

No sooner had Elphaba gotten back to her and Galinda's room and started trying to forget the incident than there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to reveal a hysterical-looking Avaric with tears streaming down his face.

She instantly understood what was going on. Avaric was in hysterics due to the severe blow dealt to his pride by Nessa's outburst. He used to be thought of as a ladies' man, but not anymore now that Nessa had revealed to most of the school that he was gay. 'Come in," Elphie said, sighing and attempting to force herself to be sympathetic and compassionate.

She found sympathy difficult, however, as she was forced to deal with a sobbing Avaric forgetting her water allergy and crying on her shoulder. She attempted several times to push him away, but only succeeded in burning her hands and arms.

Galinda sat by watching as Elphaba stopped trying to comfort Avaric and settled on trying not to kill him. The incredibly unhelpful blonde only made herself useful when a few hours later there was a knock on the door. When she opened the door and Elphaba saw Boq standing there crying, she quickly demanded that Galinda either make him go away or deal with him herself, as she could hardly handle Avaric and definitely could not handle both of them at the same time. As expected, Galinda told Boq to leave.

The next day, after Avaric had finally stopped crying and gone to find Boq, Elphaba flopped tiredly and exasperatedly onto her bed, wincing at the painful burns on her arms and hands. She sighed angrily.

"Galinda?" she called to her roomie, who had just woken up after somehow managing to ignore Avaric's crying and sleep.

"Yes?" the blonde responded carefully, bracing herself for her green roommate's rant that she knew was about to come.

Elphaba replied calmly, "Remind me to kill my sister later, will you?"

* * *

**A/N: Just in case anyone wants to get mad, the reactions of the guys are based off of their characters, not the fact that they're gay. I know everyone probably got that, I just thought I'd clarify to be safe, I didn't want to accidentally offend someone.**

**Review, please! Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
